theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice is a kunoichi from the hidden leaf village. She lives a pretty peaceful life making her way up in the ninja world. Appearance Alice has long green hair stopping below her shoulders, her eyes are a purple redish color. During missions she can be seen wearing the standard issue Konoha flak jacket, while at home she tends to wear more of a girl like outfit with a skirt and jacket, she likes to wear outfits that have bright colors such as purple or blue. She wears the headband around her neck having it act as a neckless. Personality Alice is a fun and loving girl, she is outgoing and enjoys being around with others. She tends to be very curious and loves to be with her friends and family. Alice is the kind of girl who can never be wrong and must always be in the center of anything she is doing. At times she tends to act alot like a boy being fairly tomboyish but she is still a girl and likes to remind others that she is on. She does not like to engage in combat unless its a life or death situation. When it comes to boys Alice is pretty hopeless at talking to them always acting shy and turning red around ones she likes. She has a huge soft spot for anything that is cute specially small animals. History Alice was born into a high ranking family of Konoha, both her parents where respected shinobis. Wanting to follow in there footsteps she entered the academy in hopes of become as respected as them. Things didnt go so well for her, as she became easily distracted on her studys and almost always ended up with the worst scores of her class. Alice some how managed to pass and become a genin and went on to excel as a very fine kunoichi. She learned how to perform wind release jutsu and changed up her fighting style to use them to the fullest. The chuunin exams where rough for her, but during her second attempt at them she passed and moved up. Both of her parents where killed during past wars, leaving her with no one but her older sister Arian. Plot Wop Powers and Abilities Alice uses Wind Release Jutsu for combat. One of her signature attack are her wind disks which she combos for powerful barrage of both range and melee strikes with her speed. She is also skilled with alot of weapons, mostly the katana. Alice fighting style is focused on using her speed and Wind Release jutsus, mainly the Wind Disks to throw barrages of them at her opponents in quck succession. If she has to engage into hand-to-hand combat she will use the Wind Disks as a melee type weapon cutting threw enemys with ease and relying on combo based taijutsu and counters. Wind Release Jutsu -''' *B Wind Release: Wind Disks '- This Jutsu creates wind shaped spinning disks from air at the base of the hands, these are then able to be thrown or used as a melee weapon. The Disks have enough cutting power to slice right through solid rock with ease. *'B Wind Release: Dragon's Roar -''' The user yells creating a powerful blast of wind from their mouth in a wide cone with a enough force that will slice and knock back anything in its path. *'C Wind Release: Wind Cutter - '''This technique creates a blade of wind which will cut through the enemy with ease. Unlike most other wind techniques it does not seem to require blowing out the wind. *'C Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken - ' This technique will infuse wind-based chakra into bladed weapons. The user can than manipulate the blades in a spinning manner to attack the target. *'C Wind Release: Great Breakthrough - This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. *C Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball - This technique allows the user to breathe wind-infused chakra into the palm of their hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Then the user will shoot it at their opponent. *C Wind Release: Vacuum Blade - The user exhales wind-infused chakra onto a weapon in order to increase its sharpness, range and lethality. For example, the user can infuse a kunai to resemble a makeshift scimitar or infuse shuriken to increase their range and cutting power. 'Other Jutsu -' *E Clone Technique - A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Although Alice isnt that good with genjutsu she is very talanted in using the Clone Technique being able to create a few dozen copies with ease. *E '''Body Replacement Technique - '''With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. *E Transformation Technique - ' A ninjutsu which allows the user to transform into another person, weapons, animals or even objects. *'D '''Body Flicker Technique - '''This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. Trivia Alice has a pet rabbit whos name is Suto. At the Ninja Academy Alice had some of the worst scores of her class but managed to pass and went on to become a very talented kunoichi Her favorite color is purple, her favorite food is pizza and her hobby is reading novels. Created by Suto ~ Quotes "BAKA!" Relationships '''Arian: This is Alice's older sister. She has a pretty neutral relationship with her sister. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Chuunin Category:Wind Release Category:Konoha